Summer Time
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Based off the song SummerTime by New Kids on the Block. In one summer, two people fell in love. Now, years later, they may have that chance once again. TIVA.


A/N: I had this idea in the beginning of the summer, started it, and then completely forgot about it. Until today. Heard the song on the radio as I drove to the store, and heard it on my iPod when I took my cousin to the Crayola Factory. So I thought it was a sign that I had to write, and it was apparently. Memories are in italics by the way, just so you don't get confused. I thought this made up for all the waiting till September, and it made me think that summer isn't almost over. When reading this if you want, listen to Summer Time by New Kids On The Block. The story line is between Season 3 and 4, when Gibbs was gone. This definitely didn't happen, but it's just an idea. Characters are AU but I whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. Only seasons 3 and 5. Or Summer Time by New Kids On The Block. Only on my iPod.

_Summer Time_

Ever since he was a child, Anthony DiNozzo always loved the summer. The humidity, the sun, the beaches. And where there were beaches, there were girls; lots of girls. He would spend the summer where ever his father sent him off to, or with one of his friends from school. When college rolled around, every party felt like it was summer. Now that he had a full time job, things were different. He spent his time in the bullpen or out in the field, enduring endless head slaps from Gibbs. But this year, it was going to be different.

He sat in the bullpen at Gibbs...his....desk. There were still agents walking around, typing up their reports and finishing cases before heading home, while he sat in solitude thinking of what they were going to do. Gibbs had retired, leaving him to take the lead. It was too soon, for him at least. He couldn't be Gibbs, he knew that. He couldn't pull off the stare, the slaps wouldn't be hard enough, and Abby's Caf-POW!'s would seem a little less caffenated. He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. It had long lost its gel and it hung in his eyes, as he put Gibbs SIG and badge into the bottom left drawer. He grabbed his own SIG and badge, turned off the computer and light, and headed out of the bullpen.

If this was a normal Friday night, he would have headed back home and gotten ready for a date. But tonight he was dateless and needed to think, and he thought of a place he hadn't thought of in a long time. Sure, it had been years since he'd been there, it was going to be a long drive, and it might be different, but he suddenly had the urge to relive a happier time. He walked out of the building and toward his car. He put the key in the ignition, and listened to the car hum to life. He loosened his tie, then decided to take it off completely. He threw it in the backseat, put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. He headed past his apartment, and through town as he got on the main road and started toward his destination.

As he drove on auto-pilot, his memories traveled toward a particular summer. _A seven-teen Tony DiNozzo walked down the beach, smirking to himself as he watched the girls. He could tell this was going to be a good summer. His friend Mark had invited him to spend the summer at his beach house, partying without any adult supervision. He sat down on the sand and looked around. There were kids playing in the sand, guys were attempting to surf, and there were a few people playing volleyball. His eyes moved toward a few other beach-goers, rating the girls he noticed in his mind. He'd have to go over there later. Then his eyes rested on a particular group. _

_There were two boys, and two girls. Both boys had olive-toned skin and looked pretty ripped. The girls, sat in the sand looking up at the guys. From where he was sitting, it looked as if one of the boys was related to the girl in the white sundress. The girl stood up took off her sundress, revealing a white bikini. He licked his lips and knew he would have to talk to them later....but when the guys were gone. Suddenly that idea was flushed down the drain as the girl stood up and kissed the other boy. Damn, and she was pretty hot. The brother headed toward the water with his friend, and the girl turned around. The two of them had a conversation, then the girl shrugged her shoulders and headed off toward the water. He took a deep breath, put on his DiNozzo smile and headed over toward where the single girl sat in the sun. _

_As he approached he took a better look at the girl. Dark curls flowed down her back, and her bangs fell in her deep chocolate eyes. She wore dark denim washed shorts and a yellow tank top, her feet digging into the sand. She noticed his approach and looked up. She gave him a half smile and he took the lead of conversation. He learned her name, who she was here with(her friend Rebekah, her brother, and Rebekah's boyfriend) and for how long she was visiting. It seemed she either had an answer for everything, and seemed to have the knowledge of finishing his sentences and questions. He noticed the two guys-Rebekah's brother, the boyfriend- approaching and the conversation died down. As he was about to leave, she reached up and grabbed his forearm. She quickly wrote down a number on his arm, gave him a smile and then he left. _

Tony snapped back toward driving as a long line of cars beeped behind him, signaling he had the right of way to go. He scowled into the mirror, thinking the driver would see, and continued on his way. He pushed a few buttons and soon smooth jazz flowed through the car. He headed away from town and down the highway, shifting gears with clutch and gaining speed. The summer memories continued to play, and he chuckled as a new one became more vivid.

_She had been able to sneak out of the house and spend the night with him. They had walked on the boardwalk, talked, and got to know each other a little more. As they headed back to the house they were staying in, she turned around and kissed him. It was small and sweet, nothing too passionate. But from that point on, the two spent most of their time together. Mark had made fun of him, saying how he didn't need a summer romance, and Rebekah had commented on how she was letting her guard down, and how if she continued to do so, it would just be harder to leave him. _

_But both of them didn't care. Sure they both knew the consequences of when the summer ended, but they tired to make the best of it, and pushed those thoughts to the back of their minds. They would spend their days together, either all of them in a group or just the two of them. At night, they laid down on the beach, enjoying each-others company and looking up to the stars. As they looked up, that was when the consequences set back in. It was night, and the ending of another day. It was their first summer romance, but it was summer. Tony would have just brushed it off, and go back to being the big man on campus where all the girls wanted him. She would go back home and deal with the guys trying to gain her attention, while she would dismiss them and instead try to gain her father's praise. But they knew that this was different and it would be harder when the summer ended. _

The Frank Sinatra CD in his car ended, and once again he was brought from his daydreaming. He debated on getting a new CD, or just putting on the radio, but then decided against it and shut it off completely. He switched lanes, and noticed that the exit he needed would be coming up soon. He groaned in protest as he came over the hill and noticed the traffic. An accident. He opened the window and stuck his head out, hoping to get a better view. He brought his head back into the car, and leaned against the head rest. He rested a hand on the steering wheel, and tapped his foot in agitation. As the cars glacially moved forward, a final memory began to play.

_It was twilight, and there was a chill in the air. The two of them sat in the sand, hands held as if that was the only thing holding them together, as they watched the sun fade in the distance. They didn't want it to end. Tomorrow, she would be leaving, getting on a plane to go home and they had no idea if they would ever see each other again. He would be going back to school and starting to train for basketball. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. He placed a kiss on her head, as the sun turned a brilliant red orange, to a deeper purple, and the night descended on them. They stayed like that for as long as they could, until they heard a car beep from behind them. _

_He sighed and stood up, helping her up as well. She looked down into the sand, not wanting to look toward him. He put a hand under her chin, and lifted her head up so that her eyes met his. Deep brown mixed with a blue as the sea, as if he could see every thought she held. She gave a small smile, and the glint in her eyes appeared. He smiled as well as he leaned in and their lips met for the last time. _

Tony had gotten through the traffic and gotten off at his exit. He drove through the small town, the street lamps giving off most of the illumination. He pulled into a familiar lot, and turned off the engine and stepped out of his car. An old, faded sign read Jones Beach, and he gave a small smile. He leaned against his car and took off his shoes, throwing them in the back with his tie. He closed the door, locked the car and headed down the planks of wood then met with the sand. He walked over the small set of dunes, and was faced with the wide open ocean. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, and inhaled the smell of the ocean water. He opened his eyes and looked around at the almost empty beach. A woman, with flowing dark curls, sat in the sand staring out into the water. He blinked, and a vision of a girl from his past appeared in front of him. He shook his head slightly, running a hand through his hair as he approached her.

"Well, its just like old times. Summer of '88 all over again Zee-Vah," he started as he got closer to her.

She looked up toward him, a small smile on her face as she answered. "I suppose it is, Tony."

In the Summer of 1988, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, had a summer romance. He had stopped his young womanizing ways, and she had just acted like any other girl letting a boy she hardly knew break down her walls. Now, at the start of Summer of 2004, they both had the idea to revisit a place which held summer memories of happiness. And as he gently held on her hand, looking up at the night sky, they had a chance to rekindle that summer romance.

**DONE! Its 12:07 here, and I just finished, but I don't care cause I think it's pretty good. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review please!**


End file.
